Numb
by TheDayYouSaidGoodnight
Summary: You're in a cave with your tealoving cookiness of an uncle. There's a typhoon and you hate your dad. Your mom finds you and your uncle. What do you do if you're oblivious to this all? Sing a song of course! Features Numb by Linkin' Park. AU Zukocentric dr


Hi readers! I've decided to make a darker Avatar fic. This fic is angsty but shows a talented part of Zuzu. Tune in on this one-shot. This one is sung, but this is emo-screaming to Zuko's father, FL Ozai. This is a Zuko and Ursa-centric fic. If you like, you may play the song "Numb" by Linkin' Park while reading this or sing along with Zuko! BTW, this story is set, post-Book 2, Chapter 9. Read and REVIEW please!

Rated T for some cussing at the bottom, angst, slight natural violence, crude humor and drama.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and the song "Numb" by Linkin' Park from their album "Meteora". I just own the concept of how to integrate these.

TDYSG: Zuko! Are you ready to sing (cough) scream?

Zuko: I don't know…

Iroh: Screaming is good for your emotions.

TDYSG: I didn't tell you to talk, old gasbag! (slaps him with a 2x4 piece of wood)

Zuko: (throws a random coconut at Iroh)

* * *

It was a rainy night inside a huge cave, when Iroh was making tea to warm himself and his nephew. The rainwater was colder than Zuko's amber glare and the fire was as angry as the prince. The prince's hair was short and ragged, with bangs and looking like as if he cut his hair without asking the advice of a barber. Birds have gone back to their nests, under the large leaves of the trees. Lightning became the drums, fire became the flicking bass guitar, the sorrowful moans of the birds became the guitars, both rhythm and lead, the rustling of leaves became the sampler (the thing with the disc like a DJ's), the mix of the rain's sound and some other animals became the grand piano.

Hearing that these gifts of nature became instruments, a short instrumental or intro came then the prince broke into a sorrowful, angst-ridden, rage-filled song. The song was directed to his father, like he wanted to let Ozai hear his sorrows like lightning crumbling and splitting the tree in half.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes." He started with a rough, strong but melodic voice. Iroh decided to do the backing vocals.

"Caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone." He whispered audibly. "Every step that I take is another mistake to you!" Zuko screamed, "Caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone." Iroh repeated.

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, I've become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this. All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you." Lightning gave a strong attack and it signaled for the prince to sing another stanza.

"Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? 'Cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart right in front of you…" Zuko sang along as nature grieved and played their sounds with him.

"Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone." Iroh rapped as backing vocals, "Every step that I take is another mistake to you," the prince continued. "Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone." Iroh backed up. "And every second I waste is more than I can take!" he angrily shouted to the howling winds and the growling typhoon.

The typhoon raged more but the fire inside the cave flickered and crackled scarier than the wind and water. "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this. All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you." Zuko suddenly blurted the words into melodies without further ado. The animals, even phoenixes, dragons and hippos crossed with another kind, cowered in their hiding places. They cannot be numb and oblivious to nature's fury and a human. Why, even the prince's ostrich-horse hid in the cave to hear a louder rant and shout inside. Unfortunate creature, tsk…tsk…tsk.

Nature gave an instrumental and signaled with another crescendo for the rage-filled royal to scream and sing once again. He was at the bridge of the song, "And I know, I may end up failing too. But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in yooooooouuu!"

Zuko screamed for a matter of seconds and made the whole forest cower, shiver and hide from the power of his rocking voice. The prince was so spirited away by his feelings that a fire surrounded his tall, lean body. The typhoon raged even stronger and lightning bolts banged on the ground, leaving black spots everywhere, save the cave. "Prince Zuko! Stop now!" but Iroh's nephew refused to even listen.

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this. All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you!" the exiled prince screamed so loudly that not just the forest heard it. Even the neighboring towns heard it.

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there!" he sung again, "Tired of being what you want me to be…" Uncle Iroh decided to join his nephew, "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there…" "Tired of being what you want me to be…" the lightning, the rain, the fire, the animals and the trees gave a final beat. The song was over.

"My, my, Prince Zuko, I didn't know that you can sing THAT well!" Iroh commented. The prince just blushed then said, "Thank you, Uncle." After that, the typhoon stopped in a flash. Maybe the fire lord had heard the message brought across the song.

At the Fire Nation…

"Sire! The roofs and the gardens are destroyed!" one guard screamed, "Go, idiot and repair it! Hey…the storm has stopped." Ozai commanded. Now, the soldiers and the carpenters fixed the palace.

When the palace was fixed in a jiff, Ozai saw a note on his throne. It was a discolored piece of paper, wet and almost torn, black at its sides because of the lightning yet it was delicately tied with a rope.

The reluctant emperor took out the paper from the rope and gently opened it. His white hair flew in the gentle wind as he unrolled the paper. There, on the paper, was a letter, addressed to him. The handwriting was very clean and professional, so the emperor decided to read its contents.

_Dear Father,_

_I know you hate me. I only meant what I said three years ago just for the sake of peace and of nations. Stupid me, dumbass me, block-headed me, if only I knew better. How indifferent am I, anyway? Forgive me, father, my idiocy caused you pain. But now, I don't feel any pain from anything at all. I am numb and my heart is encased in stone so nobody may hurt it, especially someone I looked up to and loved as a parent._ _You're disappointed in me when I was young because you saw me as a failure. When I ascend the throne, you won't be. Rather, now, I AM MORE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU THOUGHT THAT EVERYTHING YOU WANT IS TO BE DONE UNDER YOUR COMMAND…Sorry, dad, but, all you wanted of me has fallen apart in front of you. Goodbye…sorry that I'm not all the son you wanted me to be._

_Cordially,_

_Zuko _(insert angry face here!!)

The fire lord burst into tears after seeing his son's calligraphy and the angry face. For the first time, he had cried without any servant seeing him. He regrets sending his son away but to keep his honor, he didn't change his mind. He sat back on his throne, trying to keep his eyes dry.

Back in the forest…

As the prince and his elderly uncle prepared to quell the fire in the cave, applause was heard. The clap of gentle hands came closer as the owner came closer. Soon, a black-clad figure with a hood was illuminated by the raw flame. A fire nation medallion hung innocently on the person's neck. Before the two can react, the figure took off HER wet hood.

The lady's hair was slightly graying but her face still resembled someone that these two know so much. To the prince, this person was someone who protected him from the fears of not being accepted. To the general, this person was his sister-in-law.

"Mom!" the prince blurted out, "Ursa!" the general said. "Zuko, Iroh!" Ursa patted her brother-in-law's shoulder. She embraced her son then she ran her gentle fingers on the boy's scar. "I'm so sorry, my child. I'm so sorry. I wish that I had just stayed longer for you." She was like the turtleduck that protected her young offspring. "No, Mom, it's my fault that's why I had to undergo Agni Kai. Am I still your son?" "With pride, I say that you are my son."

"Mom, did you hear me sing. I hope you didn't because my voice isn't very…good." "I heard you sing. You have really matured, my child. I love to hear you sing, even in your rock mood," Ursa smiled. "Well, Fire Lady Ursa, Prince Zuko, I see you two have missed each other." Iroh smiled as he poured himself a cup of tea heated by Zuko's intense mood while singing.

"Come, Iroh, Zuko, we'll find a dry place where we can all sleep well." They quelled the fire and went to a village. Going in a local tourist inn, there was only one room left, a.k.a. the "FOR THE RICH ONLY" room. Since they _were_ still royals, Ursa, Iroh and Zuko slept in that room. It had three separate beds and tables in between each. "Thanks, Mom." Ursa lit up the fireplace as Zuko, already in Fire Nation night clothes, crawled under the sheets of his bed, the rightmost one.

Ursa slept in the bed which was in between the uncle and the nephew. The two gentlemen were fast asleep, the former general heavily snoring, that's why the Fire lady cannot go to bed. The exiled prince was the complete opposite. He was a silent sleeper; you have to come close if you want to hear his breath. She stood and sat beside her son. She stroke through his soft, but messy hair. She knows that he cut off the ponytail. Who in this world could wear a ponytail if the hair was already short enough for him to look like a peasant or a rogue?

"_I knew that he would grow up well. He may seem rugged outside, but if you show that you care, he's a real softie. He is not a handsome boy anymore, rather, a handsome man…"_ she thought. As the loudness of Iroh's snoring died down, Ursa said her prayers and dozed.

Morning…

The sun's rays kissed the windows of the room. As daylight shone, she woke up smiling. She looked to one bed; Iroh was still asleep. To another bed, it as fixed up and clean, no Zuko there. Ursa's heart raced. She wore her black and red robe, wore her sandals and hairpin. She opened the bathroom door. No Zuko still. Going down to the restaurant at that inn, she saw someone clad in red and black, looking like as if morning was the best time of day ever, sipping or even gulping down some black coffee. Iroh followed soon as he needed some tea. Zuko had reserved a table for three. During breakfast, it was usually silent.

Later…

"Uncle Iroh! Dammit! Why the hell do you take so long?" the heir shouted then his uncle went out of the bathroom, dressed, but his hair as wet as a fish out of water. Ursa overtook Zuko and locked the bathroom. "Aw…f, I need a bath," he moaned again. After 15 minutes, his mother came out, fully dressed, even the hairpin and medallion in place. He happily stormed into the bathroom and locked it. After ten minutes, he came out dressed and they were ready to leave. After checking out, the day won't be so bad after all.


End file.
